


Don't Kill Him!

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Death's Daughter [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Death's Daughter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513307
Kudos: 4





	Don't Kill Him!

When they got back to the motel after lunch, Dean forced Sam to get some sleep. There was no way he’d be at the top of his game with how he’d been sleeping. It had taken some arguing, and Dean threatening to rob the vet to knock Sam out with a tranquilizer to get him to agree.

While Sam napped, Dean cleaned some weapons, made a general plan, and then ran to get some coffee. It was nearly dark out, and he figured Sam would want to have some time before rushing off to come face to face with War.

* * *

You were wearing a pair of sweats that hung on your hips and a talk top while you lounged on the couch. War was in the other room reading some book about some war that happened ages ago. You didn’t know, and you really didn’t care. He’d tried to get you interested, and was a bit offended the first time you told him you’d rather listen to ducks quack for the next year than listen to him talk about wars of the past. In the end, he’d given into the fact that you were more into fashion than causing mayhem.

Leaning over, you grabbed the bag of chips from the coffee table and put them on your lap to eat. Sure, you’d be told (again) that you shouldn’t eat while lying down, and then have the crumbs pointed out to you. Popping a Dorito in your mouth, you continued flipping through the channels until you saw that South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut was on.

The remote was now on the coffee table, the chips next to it, still open. You were still lying on your back, your left arm up and slightly behind your head, the other resting on your stomach. Hearing footsteps, you looked up. “Hey.” You greeted War, your eyes going back to the tv.

“What are you watching?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut.” You shrugged.

He nodded slowly, staring at it. While he had the strong urge to be anywhere but there, he couldn’t look away. “Is that…Satan…?” He asked.

You nodded. “Sit, watch.”

“No…I’m going back into the other room. Don’t kill too many braincells with this vile programming.” He muttered.

“Love you too, W!” You smirked, knowing he was rolling his eyes at how sarcastic you were.

* * *

The tv was the only light in the living room, making the shadows dance and change, looking almost sinister. You had fallen asleep, and were now facing more towards the back of the couch. Your hair was in a loose ponytail, and resting on your shoulder.

Sam and Dean slipped into a side window, hoping that this was an in and out deal. Dean spotted you sleeping on the couch and motioned to you. Sam nodded, both of them moving as quietly as they could. What they hadn’t anticipated were creaky floorboards. Dean’s foot came down on one of them, and he swore under his breath.

Shifting in your sleep, you yawned. “W?” You asked, finally opening your eyes. They went wide, looking from Dean, to Sam. Your breath hitched in your throat at the sight of him.

“Shhhh.” Dean held his finger to his lips. “Your father sent us.” He told you quietly. “Told us you were kidnapped by War 5 years ago.”

As he moved forward slightly, you got off the couch and backed up. “I do as I please.” You whispered.

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Really?” He sounded bored. “You choose to hang out with that _douchebag_?”

You furrowed your brows, moving forward a bit. “Don’t you ever talk about him like that.” You ground out. “Once I honed my powers, and he trusted me, I’ve been able to act like a normal girl. You don’t know the first thing about him.”

Sam gave you a sad smile. “That’s probably stockholm syndrome.” He said softly, moving closer. “It’s where a ki–”

“I know what it is, thank you very much.” You snapped, looking at him, and you felt your anger decrease slightly. “And I doubt it’s that.” You defended your situation.

War was walking towards the living room when he heard voices that were too close to be the tv. Rushing into the room, he glared. “Who the hell are you?” He asked, angry.

Whipping around, you moved so that you were more between Sam and War. “Uh, they never told me their names, actually…” You told him, blushing.

“Looks like we’re moving sooner than hoped.” He said simply.

In what seemed to be the blink of an eye, the three men had weapons out, you in the middle. Without thinking, you put a hand out towards Sam and War, making it impossible for them to get right at the other. Your eyes were closed. “Don’t kill him!” You sounded like you were pleading, or close to tears.

Dean was confused. “Don’t kill…War? He can’t be killed.” He pointed out.

You looked up, and sighed. “I don’t want War killing Sam.” You breathed quietly. “And I don’t want Sam to try to kill War.” Even if he couldn’t be killed, you were sure that he could do some damage.

War was staring at you, livid. “You’re protecting him? You just met him!” He spat.

Looking over to him, you nodded. “I am.” You licked your lips, trying to find the words. “I feel calmer with him here. I don’t know why. There’s something about him. I want to figure this out.” Your voice was quiet.

“No.” War told you. “You will move, and you will let me end them.” He didn’t dare move closer, as you could easily snap him away. He’d be able to get back easily, but there’s no telling where you’d snap yourself after.

“I’m sorry.” You breathed, making him look at you funny. Quickly grabbing each boy, all three of you were gone. You looked around, noting that you were at a lake.

Tearing up, you looked out over the water. “Thanks for saving us.” Sam said gently.

You shook your head. “He’s been like my father for years.” You told him. “He’s not a bad guy when you get to know him. He’s really not, and now he hates me.” Turning, you shoved Sam. “Because of you!” You were getting angry. “Why the hell did I want to save you so badly, that I gave up my life?!” He held up his hands, not having a clue. “What are you?!”

“Soulmate.” Came a female’s voice. Both of you looked over to her. She gave you a kind smile. “I’m Tessa. Your father sent me to fetch you. He’s…busy at the moment.” Her voice was gentle as she spoke. “But, to answer your question, Sam Winchester is your soulmate.”


End file.
